paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars are like Angels : SolarxCocoa's pups
After dating for a few years Solar finally gets his feelings out and tells Cocoa how he feels and they finally get Married and have 4 pups named Maximus the oldest, Jupiter the Second Oldest, Saturn the Third oldest, then finally the Youngest Charity. Appearances Maximus : He looks like his father, he is golden with Cocoa Brown floppy ears connecting to his Muzzle, Chest and belly, paws and tip of tail. He has heterochromia. He has a Left brown eye and a Right Blue eye. He has a dark blue collar with stars on it. Jupiter : He is Cocoa brown with golden Semi-Floppy ears connecting to a circle around his right eye, Muzzle, Belly, Paws, spot on his back, and tip of tail. He has brown eyes with a Red collar with Rockets on it. Saturn : She is Cocoa brown with floppy ears and has a white belly and paws. She has yellow eyes and a yellow collar. Charity : She is Cocoa brown with yellow Semi-floppy ears and muzzle. She has golden paws and a Golden tuft. She has brown eyes with a Pink collar with hearts on it. Personalities Maximus : He is A daddy's boy. He always looks up to his father and stays by his side. He is a fun-loving pup who loves to roam around and play. He is kinda clumsy but is the leader of his siblings and is Protective and Serious about them. Jupiter : He's nosy and sleepy all the time. Every time when someone asks him to play he always yawns and falls asleep. He will do some Pup Pup Boogie from time to time but sometimes falls asleep in the middle of the game. He is loving and Caring to his family and friends and loves to hang around. If someone gets on his nerves, he will just Ignore them or walk away. Saturn : She's fun, loving, and Energetic. She loves to play in the Water and Snow where ever she goes and loves to make new friends. She is loving and caring to her Family and Friends like her brother and loves to have a blast! Charity : Being the youngest in the family, Charity looks up to both of her parents and stays closely by their side. She loves and cares about her family so much. She loves making new friends but is a bit Shy and Quiet on the other side. She is a little scared and Afraid when she meets someone for the first time. Family * Solar-Father * Cocoa-Mother * Bryan-Uncle * Alexis- Aunt * Taffy- Aunt * Eric- Cousin * Bryan Jr.- Cousin * Chloe-Cousin Trivia * These pups are Shared pups. Maximus and Charity belong to me, while Saturn and Jupiter belong to Asa12. * These pups have no crushes yet. But I'm open for Suggestions~! Fears : Maximus : He is scared of Heights and Bats, He got chased by a bat once and since then he always been afraid of them. Saturn : I dunno yet~ Jupiter : He is afraid of dolls and not really a big fan of Clowns either. He's really scared of those things, and if you make him go near one, He'll have a panic attack. Charity : She is Scared Snakes, Bats, Spiders, and mouses. Although she likes too swim, she is scared of drowning. Voice Actors Maximus : Young : Joey Lawrence- voice of Oliver in Oliver and Company Teen : Billy Joe- voice of Dodger in Oliver and Company Saturn : Young : Diamond White- voice of Fuli in the Lion Guard Teen : Moira Kelly- Voice of Nala in the Lion King 2 Jupiter : Young : Bobby Lockwood- Voice of Patch in 101 Dalmatians Teen : Barry Bostwick- Voice of Thunderbolt in 101 Dalmatians Charity : Young : Andrea Libman- Voice of Fluttershy in My Little Pony Teen : Neve Campbell- Voice of Kiara in The Lion King 2 Stories they Appear in Stories by me : * Pups and the Troublemakers Stories by others : Collabs : Gallery